


Kalinka, conjuro de amor

by Gaby_elle



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Cipol, El fandom es chico, Es que prefiero no advertir, F/M, M/M, No es que no haya más tags posibles, Sorprendanse, UNCLE - Freeform, Valentine's Day, disturbed childhood, illeon, intercambio, napkin, tmfu
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby_elle/pseuds/Gaby_elle
Summary: Illya, Napoleón y Gaby son asignados por Waverly a una misión en Alaska y la situación hace a Kuryakin rememorar su pasado y poner en duda cuestiones que como espía ya daba por sentadas y que como hombre se había jurado jamas contemplar.





	1. Preludio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tophie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tophie/gifts).



> Este fic es un regalo para Le Tofe, quien fue mi Valentín secreto (bueno, no tanto xD), en el evento Valentino Slash 2 de Facebook, espero que te guste y prometo no terminarlo dentro de 84 años.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la serie Man from U.N.C.LE le pertenece a Sam Rolfe, y este fanfic se basa en la película/remake homónima del año 2015, dirigida por Guy Ritchie.

 

Preludio.

 

Cuando Illya era pequeño su madre siempre le cantaba la misma canción para que pudiera dormir, antes que ella, quien lo hacía era su padre, al cual únicamente le recordaba la voz por comparación, un poco más ronca y menos armoniosa que la de su madre, gruesa y de tonos bajos; en ese momento no lo había entendido, para él, esa era una canción con una bonita melodía, que hablaba del bosque y las delicias en forma de frutos silvestres que había en ellos. Solo lo había comprendido cuando ya se hizo un poco mayor, esa canción era un pedido, un suplica para que su padre regresara de Siberia, para que se quedara con ellos, la cantaba cada noche, dejando una luz encendida en su cuarto frente a la ventana, reflejándose en el vidrio casi siempre empañado el brillo de la mecha; él no le temía a la oscuridad, pero pensaba que esa pequeña luz, de esa lámpara con aceite de ballena, un animal fantástico, que solo había visto en una enciclopedia que su padre le había regalado para su octavo cumpleaños; era una guía para que pudiera llegar a casa, atravesando la blancura de la nieve, las ventiscas heladas y los fuertes vientos.

El tiempo fue pasando, su padre no regresó y eventualmente su madre había empezado a llevar a su casa a amigos de su padre, los cuales le ayudaban a mantener la casa y eran un apoyo, en palabras de ella, para Illya eran sujetos que querían aprovechar la ausencia de su padre, el infortunio de su familia, el poco y mal pago salario que había para las mujeres en esa época, en trabajos de horarios y cargas extenuantes; casi no la veía, y cuando lo hacía siempre había un bebedor de vodka al rededor.

Cuando cumplió doce años, su regalo ese año fue el reloj de su padre, el cual le había dejado a su cuidado el día que se fue, y el mismo que creía había sido empeñado por su madre hacía mucho tiempo, pero no, ella lo había conservado, esa fue la primera vez después de mucho tiempo en que una chispa de verdadera esperanza y júbilo se internó en su corazón, su padre iba a regresar, lo haría si su madre seguía confiando en ello y cuando lo hiciera, todo volvería a ser como antes, su madre ya no estaría triste y desolada, no la vería nunca más beber con algún extraño, y nadie se creería más dueño de su casa, su afecto y cariño que él. Esa casa no necesitaría de ningún hombre extraño nunca más, su madre no los necesitaba; la forma en que le tratasen a él le daba igual, si le alzaban la voz hasta que sus tímpanos dolían, o si era su cuerpo el que sufría el castigo por su carácter o alguna insolencia, conseguía de cualquier modo moretones, cortes y lastimaduras tanto dentro como fuera de esa casa. Peleaba a la salida, y a veces también a la entrada de la escuela cada vez que alguien se atrevía a molestarlo por lo que había sucedido con su padre, se contenía varias veces recordando los constantes pedidos de su madre de que dejara de involucrarse en pleitos, pero fallaba cada vez que alguien se atrevía a hablar mal de ella, lo estaba sacando adelante como podía, no había nada que pudiera reprocharle.

Todo ese día se lo paso viendo las horas pasar en el reloj de su padre, bailando en su pequeña y huesuda muñeca, esperando a que su madre regresara del trabajo para saludarla, cenar e ir a dormir con aquella canción; las horas pasaron lento en la escuela, pero lo hicieron aún más lento en el camino de regreso a casa, él siempre se dirigía directo a su hogar, bueno el que había sido su hogar, los demás jovencitos se detenían en las tiendas o dulcerías, más él jamás lo hacía, no había algo que quisiera comprar, ni había dinero con que hacerlo, a veces se detenía a observar frente a la librería, la única que había en ese pueblo, la cual era objeto de su admiración, pero únicamente de la puerta para afuera, de preferencia pasando inadvertido junto a la farola que había en frente, se quedaba allí observando a través de las vidrieras las cubiertas de los libros, reconocía algunos autores, otros le eran completamente desconocidos, se preguntaba qué libro le llevaría su padre de estar allí, quizás aquel que en su tapa tenía grabada la imagen de una gran ballena blanca, o quizás una libreta para dibujar y carboncillos. Entre las pocas cosas que recordaba de él estaba el hecho de que le gustaba leerle, jugaba con él y le trataba con un apego cortés, le retaba cuando llegaba del trabajo porque su madre se lo pedía, no siempre se portaba bien, algunas veces le traía algún dulce o un pedazo de chocolate, siempre se lo veía cansado, y aún así siempre leía, ya fuese un libro o el periódico local, le gustaba la sopa y le había enseñado a jugar al ajedrez, por último y lo más importante, su madre siempre sonreía cuando estaba en casa.

Al llegar su madre esta le preparó una tarta de vainilla, con natilla, algunas bayas y fresas; sin ninguna vela, no era importante, quizás no había suficiente dinero para eso, incluso si ni quiera había un cerillo encima estaba bien para él, estos eran importantes, ya que con ellos encendía la Lámpara de Argand que había en su habitación y la estufa en la que se cocinaba todos los días. Después de cantarle el feliz cumpleaños y rebanar la tarta, su madre le sirvió un poco de café negro, algo que nunca había hecho antes y que lo había puesto contento, ambos bebieron el café caliente, comieron unas rebanadas de tarta y luego lo mandó a dormir, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla y elogiar lo guapo que estaba creciendo su hombrecito.

Eran alrededor de las diez cuando se metió en la cama, tapado hasta las orejas, por el frío que hacía, con el reloj de su padre en la mesita de noche espero pacientemente a que su madre fuera a cantarle antes de dormir, pero la mecha de la lámpara se iba consumiendo y los minutos iban pasando sin que eso pasara. Pasadas las doce de la noche lo comprendió, ella no iría, tenía que dejar de ser un niño, dejar los deseos tontos en su cumpleaños que jamás se cumplirían, dejar de creer en las estrofas de un conjuro que no traía más que desilusión y desesperanza.

No pudo dormir esa noche, la realidad le había golpeado como un balde de agua helada, su padre no regresaría, su madre no lo esperaría, y ellos solo se tenían el uno al otro, su niñez se consumió esa noche, lentamente como la mecha de la lámpara, si nadie iba a ayudarlos desinteresadamente, si su madre necesitaba la ayuda de un hombre, él iba a ser ese hombre, necesitaba convertirse en uno, los hombres no necesitaban la luz para dormir, desde ese día nunca más fue capaz de conciliar el sueño si no lo era en la absoluta oscuridad, quizás porque en ellas sus lágrimas no hubieran sido visibles, y los hombres rusos no lloran y probablemente no deberían amar.


	2. El asunto de los emisarios extranjeros parte I: El viaje comienza

The Foreign emissary affair, part I: 

The journey begins.*

 

*El asunto de los emisarios extranjeros acto primero I: El viaje comienza.

 

Cuando Illya fue llamado a la sala de reuniones imaginó que Gaby y Napoleón estarían ahí, recibiendo instrucciones de Waverly para sus próximas misiones; la espía del servicio de inteligencia británico rara vez iba con ellos últimamente, pero él seguía asistiendo a la misma como contingencia a menudo, al igual que lo hacía con Solo cuando le era solicitado. Era extraño que alguno de ellos recibiera apoyo de algún otro agente de U.N.C.L.E, suponía que en parte era debido a el alto porcentaje de éxito que tenían en misiones que habían compartido, además mantener sus identidades salvaguardas ante posibles agentes infiltrados de T.R.U.S.H era más sencillo de esa manera.

También existía la posibilidad de que el objetivo detrás de ello fuera el fortalecer los lazos interpersonales, ellos eran un sólido equipo, incluso se podría decir que desde hacía un tiempo podía suponer con bastante exactitud el accionar o pensamiento del ex agente de la C.I.A antes de que lo ejecutará. Aunque eso era algo a lo que aún no se acostumbraba del todo, en la KGB, rara vez trabajaba acompañado, y cuando era imprescindible que lo hiciera nunca había nombres o sentimientos involucrados, ya que rara vez volvía a cruzarse con un mismo agente, la KGB no estaba interesada en que sus espías tuvieran emociones, las mismas nublan el juicio, entorpecen la toma de decisiones y ponían en riesgo las misiones por conflictos de prioridades.

Al llegar únicamente Waverly y Solo estaban en la sala, probablemente a la espera de recibir el informe y las órdenes, aunque la misión de U.N.C.L.E era mantener la paz mundial, Illya creía que el objetivo principal de Alexander era molestarlos, siempre recibían las misiones más peligrosas y las instrucciones más molestas.

—Bien, ahora que estamos todos, —Dijo Waverly sentándose en su silla mientras una asistente encendía un proyector, dando a entender que Gaby no llegaría y la única mujer en la sala sería la castaña cobriza de cabello por los hombros que siempre solía comunicarlos con Waverly y quien era su asistente personal— Les daré el informe.

Después de terminada esa sentencia la asistente se acercó hasta el proyector de la sala y lo encendió, mostrando la imagen de una explosión en un edificio antiguo, y luego un gran incendio.

—Se planeó realizar una reunión en Suiza, con diferentes emisarios de paz de varios países, embajadores; algunos de ellos están en guerra, otros han tenido conflictos bélicos en el pasado, y muchos de ellos incluso tienen rencillas personales. Era de vital importancia que se mantuviera la cordialidad profesional en esa reunión; pero sospechamos que un agente de T.R.U.S.H logró infiltrarse en la gala y puso una bomba en el sitio, la señorita Teller está investigando el asunto, la reunión ha sido pospuesta, se realizará dentro de una semana en el estrecho de Bering, gracias a ella no ha habido bajas, pero la tensión entre algunas naciones ha aumentado, es evidente decir que debemos evitar cualquier incidente futuro. —Terminó por decir para después tomar un trago de té y ver las expresiones expectantes de Napoleón e Illya.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es exactamente la misión?, —Preguntó Napoleón al ver como la pausa se volvía interminable.

—Fácil, se reunirán con Gaby en Alaska y se infiltraran en el buque en el cual se dará la gala, ella ya tiene su invitación asegurada como acompañante de uno de los invitados, ustedes deberán conseguir su entrada de una forma más ortodoxa, —Dijo dándole otro sorbo a su bebida, observando a ambos agentes como si fueran dos figuras indeseables frente a la pantalla del cine— ¿Qué están esperando para salir?

Ambos salieron nada más escuchar eso, emisarios de paz muertos, eso sonaba a “T.R.U.S.H” por todos lados, sacar partido de la guerra siempre era más rentable que sacarlo de la paz, las naciones de democracia débil e inestable eran las que más riesgo corrían de ser afectadas, más aún teniendo en cuenta que algunas tenían conflictos armados internos. Sin duda una nave no era el sitio más seguro para alojarlos, el barco podría hundirse en más de un sentido.

—Creo que nos odia, —Se rió Napoleón al ver la cara de frustración del rubio, dándole una palmada en el hombro para que se tranquilizara.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?, el hecho de que nos mande a las misiones más peligrosas, o el hecho de que aún nos siga mandando juntos Cowboy, —Dijo irónico, con sus mejillas infladas un momento y sus pupilas azules casi invisibles entre sus párpados entrecerrados.— No puedo deshacerme de tí.

—Te quiero también Peril, vamos, ¿Estás así por Gaby?, ¿Por qué va con otro sujeto?, solo es una misión, además, como hace meses que no se ven imaginaba que ya no estaban juntos, —Comentó curioso el castaño oscuro.

—Primero que nada, pudrete, ahora, nosotros no hemos salido nunca, creía habértelo explicado antes, solo somos amigos, se puede tener amigos del sexo opuesto Cowboy, deberías intentarlo alguna vez y no tengo interés en lo que haga o con quien. —Explicó Illya, quizás dando más información de la verdaderamente indispensable, pero al menos dejaría en claro las cosas, tenían una buena relación con Gabriella, bueno, cuando la castaña no le sacaba de quicio, y no entendía en realidad porque Napoleón insistía con el tema como si fuese una chica de una misión que no pudiera sacarse de la cabeza, realmente era una joven simpática y atractiva, pero no era su tipo, en realidad, mientras más se relacionaban más la veía como la hermana menor que jamás había deseado tener; le sorprendía que Napoleón no hubiera intentado nada con ella, tal vez era porque lo creía interesado en ella, o porque ella tenía ese aura que decía que no caería en los trucos del castaño.

—¿Eso quiere decir que está disponible?, —Preguntó Napoleón para intentar probarlo.

—Sí, pero no para tí, —Explicó el rubio, dirigiéndose a la salida de la Sastrería “Del Floria”, donde se encontraba una de las entradas a el cuartel general en Nueva York, seguido de cerca por el castaño— Es una buena chica Solo, no merece que jueguen con ella, y si es tan inteligente como creo, probablemente ella jugaría contigo.

—¿Estás preocupado por mí entonces?, no lo creo, tú eres el que teme arriesgarse a que jueguen contigo, para ser un agente tan grande y aguerrido, no creí que le tuvieras miedo al amor, como dijiste, es una buena chica, no te rompería el corazón.

—No tengo miedo de lo que no existe Cowboy, y si vas a llamarme cobarde quizás deberíamos parar antes de que te muestre lo “aguerrido” que puedo ser, —Explicó subiéndose al asiento del copiloto del auto y dando por terminada la discusión, no iba a recibir consejos amorosos de alguien incapaz de mantener una relación seria, llamarlo mujeriego sería quedarse corto, que podía saber él acerca del amor, o de lo que él podía sentir.

Napoleón se subió al asiento del piloto, y condujo hasta el aeródromo de U.N.C.L.E, después de pasar los pertinentes controles de seguridad se dirigieron hasta el hangar donde un piloto los esperaba ya con las instrucciones de llevarlos en una avioneta hasta las coordenadas previamente estipuladas; Illya bajó del automóvil y abrió el portaequipaje en el cual estaban sus maletas con efectos personales y otros artilugios indispensables en cualquier misión, la ropa que llevaba no era la adecuada para el clima en Alaska y probablemente era igual con Solo, pero suponía que podrían conseguir lo que fuera necesario en alguna tienda en el lugar, aunque no era lo ideal, en última instancia lo solicitarían al cuartel; siempre llevaban las mismas en el auto en caso de que tuvieran que hospedarse en algún lugar de un momento a otro o tuvieran que cambiarse imprevistamente. Napoleón estaba hablando con el piloto, así que decidió tomar su maleta también y guardarla en un compartimiento en la avioneta; no era el primer viaje que hacían juntos, sin embargo estaba algo nervioso, Gabriella siempre insistía en “lo mucho que le agradaba a Solo”, él siempre lo negaba, así como negaba que fuera algo recíproco, Solo tenía ese tipo de relación con todo el mundo, compañerismo y amabilidad, rozando en galantería y coquetería, bueno, incluso más cercana a eso con las mujeres, no había nada especial entre ellos aunque fueran equipo, estaba cansado de explicarlo.

* * *

 

 

El viaje fue tranquilo, sin turbulencias, durante el mismo Illya se dedicó a leer el informe de la misión, embajadores, senadores y distintos representantes políticos se encontrarían en esa reunión, sin duda era un cóctel explosivo; y teniendo en cuenta que Napoleón y él eran como un trago, donde él era la bebida alcohólica y el otro la bebida acompañante, bueno todo eso sería demasiado para cualquier hígado.

El aterrizaje fue cerca de una pequeña villa, el rubio no se sorprendió de que fuera así, cuando escucho a donde se dirigían imagino lo inhóspito que sería, después de todo, no hacía mucho ese era territorio de la U.R.S.S, antes de su venta Alaska era un sitio casi inhabitado en la periferia, dedicado más que nada al comercio, después de que la marina arruinará cualquier extracción de recursos, seguramente ese hecho no habría cambiado por más que ahora se lo considerara suelo norteamericano. Los estadounidenses odiaban en su mayoría Rusia, y sin embargo habían adquirido un pedazo de suelo del lugar que detestaban, “Robado” prácticamente, si le preguntaban a él, el precio por el cual había sido vendida, ni siquiera un pedazo de tierra de la yerma Siberia valía tan poco, habían pasado casi cien años de eso, y muchos aún lo consideraban justo, bueno, al menos se había evitado una posible guerra.

Un auto los estaba esperando en el sitio de aterrizaje, después de inspeccionar el mismo, ambos cargaron sus pertenencias en el mismo y subieron en los asientos traseros; esos paisajes, el clima, la nieve, todo le recordaba a su hogar. El chofer condujo hasta un tipo de cabaña, de fachada simple, muros planos sin ninguna decoración, ventanas de hierro de color verde algo desgastado, una puerta de roble sin pintar, probablemente barnizada, que era lo bastante pequeña y apartada para estar seguro de que no deberían mantener identidades falsas delante de otras personas, en lo alto del techo había chimenea exterior, por el cual se conducía el humo al exterior, lo que significaba que no pasarían frío si la misma estaba en buen estado y seguía funcionamiento.

El chofer los dejó inmediatamente después de que bajaran, entregándoles previamente una llave del lugar a cada uno, las cual no le serían necesarias si no dispusieran de ellas, pero que facilitaba las cosas, sobre todo para Illya que no disfrutaba demasiado el abrir cerraduras y cerrojos a la fuerza, menos aún cuando la habilidad extraordinaria del morocho le dejaba en vergüenza a comparación.

Al entrar se encontraron con Gaby al lado de la chimenea intentando arreglarla, al parecer, estaba vestida con un mono gris de trabajo, como el que usan los trabajadores industriales, o quizás los mecánicos automotores, Illya recordó en ese momento que esa había sido su fachada cuando la habían conocido, aunque no por haber sido fachada significaba que ella no fuera excelente en la reparación de máquinas y demás artefactos.

—Bienvenidos, —Dijo la castaña levantándose y sacudiendose la ceniza de las manos, llevaba el cabello recogido en una moña, y aún con la cara lavada sus facciones eran tan bellas que no precisaban del maquillaje, Illya comprendía porque Napoleón lo creía enamorado de ella, pero si observara su relación y no solo lo atractivo en la joven, se daría cuenta de lo disparatado de la suposición.— Hay dos habitaciones, la principal, mía, y la de huéspedes, la suya está allí, si quieren ayudar después de ponerse cómodos, necesitamos leña.

Expresó calmada la castaña acercándose a los espías dándoles un beso cordial en la mejilla a cada uno. Para luego reiterar la dirección con su dedo índice.

—Preferiría compartir habitación con Gaby, —Dijo el espía Americano— Ustedes compartieron habitación la última vez.

—Estábamos fingiendo ser prometidos, y como lo dijiste, nosotros ya compartimos habitación, sería mejor que la comparta conmigo, —Exclamó el ruso.

—Hay un solo baño, sean caballeros y compartan, me será más fácil cambiarme de ropa ese modo, aunque si es por la habitación principal, se las cedo, pero esa solo tiene una cama, —Expresó tranquila, casi como si no se estuviera burlando de ellos.

—Esta bien, compartiremos, apuesto que Peril es un compañero de cuarto muy interesante también, —Respondió fingiendo resignación, el rubio estaba seguro de que le daba igual quien fuera su compañero mientras pudiera molestarlo. Napoleón puso una mano en su hombro y el ruso se deshizo de ella de inmediato bajando un poco el mismo, empezaba a desagradable la misión antes de iniciarla.

Caminaron por la sala hasta el pasillo y se detuvieron frente a una puerta blanca que supusieron era su habitación, era de pino, lisa, sin ningún detalle; tampoco poseía cerradura o cerrojo, ni siquiera un pequeño pestillo, suponía que siendo un lugar tan apartado la seguridad no era tan necesaria, pero realmente era deficiente. Napoleón tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta, no había mucho realmente, un viejo armario, un espejo colgado en la pared, un baúl, dos catres de hierro con las patas de madera y una mesita de luz en medio con una lámpara de queroseno roja.

Todo el sitio era austero, todo lo que había allí tenía una función básica, no había nada superfluo o que careciera de utilidad. Napoleón tiró su maleta de cuero italiano sobre el colchón de unos de los catres, Illya por su parte bajó la suya en el suelo y se dirigió al armario, saco del mismo sábanas, mantas y cobijas, iban a necesitarlas, el sitio ya se sentía frío, cuando cayera la tarde la temperatura descendería mucho más. A simple vista, y al tacto era fácil identificar cuáles eran más abrigadas, están son las que escogió para dejar a los pies del catre de Napoleón, las demás las dejo en el suyo, y entonces subió la maleta que le pertenecía sobre el colchón para ponerse a desempacar como su compañero.

Ambos estuvieron un buen rato dándose la espalda hasta que en un movimiento eventualmente chocaron espalda contra espalda, el espacio entre los dos muebles era muy reducido, por lo que no era sorprendente, así que decidió dejarlo pasar, pero en un momento la parte contra la que chocó le pareció más carnosa y redondeada que la huesuda espalda de Napoleón que estaba acostumbrado a ver cada vez que iba detrás de él en alguna misión, instintivamente giró la cabeza de lado, para encontrarse con la mirada de Napoleón que había actuado de la misma manera, por un momento su expresión fue de asombro al igual que la suya; luego simplemente hizo una pequeña risita que Illya no correspondió, no encontraba lo divertido en ello, era un accidente un poco vergonzoso.

El castaño terminó primero y salio de la habitación, dejando a Illya con algunas cosas por guardar aún, esa habitación le ponía los pelos de punta, le recordaba a su cuarto antes de entrar en la KGB, no había regresado allí después de entrar en la agencia, su madre había vendido la casa para mudarse a Moscú, y se había olvidado muchos detalles del lugar, así que quizás la sensación era exagerada, pero no podía evitarlo, incluso lograba que sintiera ese hormigueo en las manos que siempre le precedía a sus episodios violentos.

Al salir del cuarto la risa de los dos espías occidentales le llamó la atención, estaban cocinando, bueno, Napoleón lo hacía, por el aroma y el tipo de olla que usaba suponía que preparaba algún tipo de sopa; aunque la castaña no ayudaba en la preparación Napoleón parecía disfrutar la compañía, ya que su risa era ruidosa, y por ese mismo motivo le molestaba, por nada más, o al menos eso quería pensar.

Se dirigió afuera sin intercambiar palabra alguna con ninguno de los dos; al lado de un grueso tronco habían varios leños grandes, estaba a punto de buscar el galpón con las herramientas, pero casualmente había un hacha a un costado de los mismos, decidió que ayudaría y eliminaría la tensión de sus hombros a la vez. Con sus manos desnudas tomó uno de los maderos y los colocó sobre el viejo tronco cortado que había en el patio, la superficie era fría e irregular, sus manos estaban poniéndose blancas, exceptuando los nudillos, los cuales estaban rojos, pero no tanto como cuando golpeaba a alguien con ellos.

No sabía muy bien que era lo que lo tenía tenso, cual era la razón por la cual estaba tan nervioso e irritado, quizás era el lugar, tenía cierto parecido con Kiev, tal vez eso era lo que hacía que no se sintiera a gusto allí. Para colmo, era pleno invierno, le hubiera gustado estar allí en primavera donde se podría haber apreciado algo del verde de los árboles, o de observar a los animales; no había visto ningún tipo de fauna, ni siquiera un pájaro, eso le hacía tener la sensación de que estaban realmente aislados de todo y aunque por lo general disfrutaba la soledad, esta vez dicha soledad incluía la compañía de sus colegas.

Se salteó la cena, algo inusual en él, pero necesario, no quería pasar “tiempo de calidad” con nadie, o como fuera que lo consideraban los demás agentes, dejó la leña en la sala y se dirigió a su habitación sin hacer ruido, para que no percibieran su entrada en la cocina. Fue directo a la habitación que compartiría con Napoleón, se quitó los zapatos en la entrada del cuarto y lentamente comenzó a desprenderse de la ropa humedecida por la nieve, se desvistió hasta quedar en ropa interior, la cual era de color blanco y le llegaba hasta los tobillos en esta ocasión.

Pensó en jugar ajedrez un rato, pero prefirió ir directo a la cama, hacía frío para jugar con tan solo esa ropa tan delicada cubriéndolo; y era demasiado tarde para vestirse con nuevas ropas cuando tendría que quitárselas dentro de poco, sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Justo cuando ya se estaba quedando dormido oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y un pequeño destello proveniente de la misma molesto justo en sus ojos, trato de aparentar estar dormitando, pero cuando el castaño encendió la lámpara que se encontraba entre ambas camas su molestia aumentó considerablemente.

—Apaga la luz cowboy, no puedo dormir con eso, —Exclamó Illya molesto, frotando la cuenca de sus ojos y sus cejas, como si de dicha manera pudiera borrar el cansancio que tenía.

—Bien pues yo no puedo dormir sin eso, hace frío me da sensación de calor, —Se quejó el morocho tiritando de frío, estaba por acabar de desvestirse muy a su pesar, si no lo hacía, por la mañana la ropa que vistiera no le proporcionaría calor, no le darían ganas de abandonar el lecho— cierra los ojos, tápate la cabeza, no lo sé.

—Eso no va a funcionar, —Respondió con fastidio— la luz se va a filtrar de cualquier manera.

—¿Cómo duermes de día entonces?, hay mucha más luz. —Preguntó confuso, había visto a Illya tomar descansos en la tarde cuando las misiones eran muy duras, con el sol en Nueva York iluminando el cielo, el cual comparado con esa pequeña llama era millones de veces más brillante, y eso no le había preocupado en lo más mínimo.

—Es diferente, y no tengo porque explicarte.

—Tengo una idea, —Dijo finalmente el americano, después de meterse bajo las mantas, dándose cuenta de que no haría cambiar de idea a su compañero, él mismo era por demás terco, y pensándolo bien, lo de la linterna no era más que un placebo; seguía teniendo frío a pesar de ella, no era como si se tratara de una humeante chimenea.

—No me digas, me muero por escucharla, —Hablo con sarcasmo el rubio.— ¿De qué se trata?

—Acostarnos juntos para compartir calor, —Comentó con la pizca sugerente en su tono de voz que no podía evitar usar casi en todo momento.

—¿Quieres que te mate o algo parecido?, —Cuestionó el rubio, dispuesto a tirarle el objeto que tuviera más próximo. 

—No, hablo en serio, hace frío, mis pies se están congelando, la temperatura desciende más a la madrugada, ninguno de los dos va a poder dormir, —Se quejó el morocho nuevamente.

Illya contempló la idea un momento, era cierto que él no lograría dormir, aún cuando sus razones eran distintas a las del otro agente; podría soportar el frío, pero la luz, aún siendo tan pequeña, quizás aún más por parecer tan insignificante.

—¿Cómo logras que esté tan en desacuerdo con cada idea que tienes Cowboy?

—Es un talento innato, vamos Peril, se que no somos amigos cercanos…

—Correcto, no somos amigos, —Le interrumpió Illya.

—No estás siendo cooperativo, la cuestión aquí es ¿Qué hay de malo en dormir juntos?

—¿A parte del hecho de la falta de espacio y lo innecesario del asunto?

—Sí, a parte de eso y todo.

—Nada supongo.

—¿Entonces?

No sabía si Napoleón había tenido esa idea solo para molestarle o si realmente no estaba acostumbrado a tan baja temperatura, la verdad es que eso no le preocupaba, lo que sí estaba en su mente en ese momento era una voz, que no sabía si era su conciencia, la cual insistía que eso no era algo que un hombre ruso haría, iba en contra de sus costumbres, su personalidad inclusive, pero había mucho más baja e insistente que le decía que no era la gran cosa, quizás incluso lo deseaba un poco.

¿Pero… por qué razón?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, al fin llega Napoleón a la historia, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda, crítica o sugerencia no duden en hacerme la saber <3  
> Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, se aceptan kudos, dudas, recomendaciones, críticas, de todo (lectores fantasma también xD)


End file.
